


Paradise

by Mazriaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4 for you Scott mccall, Happy ending though, No Spoilers, Self Confidence Issues, stiles is a sad egg, you go Scott mccall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazriaz/pseuds/Mazriaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs a hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo this was originally part of my drabble set but I was like haha nah man cause I really liked it so I'm making it a stand alone uwu  
> Un-beta'd
> 
> Title from "Paradise" by Coldplay  
> Trigger warnings i guess: Self esteem issues, depression

After the final battle with the vampires they had been dealing with for a week or two (no they weren’t sparkly, nor were they that attractive), everybody had paired off and left him to deal with the worrying gash on his wrist (courtesy of the leader, alpha?, of the vampire clan). Nobody had thought to ask him if he was alright or if he wanted to go off wherever they went to after a heady battle. He was left alone, aluminum bat in hand as he walked through the dark forest to his Jeep. The forest was calm, the breeze ruffling Stiles’ somewhat grown out hair. He stumbled and tripped on almost every rock and root in his path, but somehow he managed to get back to his jeep by the Hale house before his phone (and temporary flashlight) battery died out. He sighed tiredly and clambered into the driver’s seat taking his time with starting up the car and driving through the dense foliage.

Thoughts sluggishly pulled themselves through Stiles’ mind whispering doubts and fears that Stiles generally tried to keep hidden under his sparkling wit and sarcasm. He turned on the radio to distract himself. Glancing down at his wrist, he frowned slightly. It had been steadily trickling blood and didn’t seem to be clotting. He sighed and stopped on the side of the road; after fishing through his glove compartment for a moment, he found the gauze he uses in case of hairy emergencies, _heh_ ,and taped up his wrist and declared he would see Deaton in the morning. It was nearing the witching hour, and he didn’t think the emissary would particularly be pleased to be awoken at such an ironic hour.

He slipped into his house as quietly as he could, padding through the house on light feet up to his room. He stopped by the open door of his father’s room and peeked in; the man in question was asleep with a peaceful look on his face. Something in Stiles’ chest tightened as he looked away and walked into his own room, shedding his clothes and slipping into bed. He pulled the covers over his head and curled up around a pillow, thinking petty thoughts as he stared absently at the blanket above his face. Sour thoughts piled into his mind, making him hide his face into the pillow and draw the blanket in closer.

He didn’t want to lie to his father. He didn’t want to see the flicker of disappointment that always accompanied the lies. He didn’t want to fail Scott, even though it was probably inevitable. He didn’t want to finally succumb to his Achilles heel, his fragile, human body due to running around with wolves even though the thought of abandoning his friends had never crossed his mind. He didn’t want them to finally realize that he was too much of a liability to them and that he wasn’t worth it, or even that he was just plain annoying and they didn’t want to be around him anymore. He didn't want to deal with the heavy guilt of dragging Scott out to go find a corp- _holy god that was Laura Hale, **Derek's sister** , they found **oh my god** no wonder Derek hated them at first_ \- weighing his shoulders down.

It wasn’t often that Stiles felt like this. He was pretty comfortable in his own skin, and he knew he was a great, if obnoxiously loud, person. But sometimes, there were just days where he could barely stand to look at himself in the mirror. Some days, he couldn’t even will himself out of bed. All he would do is lay in bed and reflect on his choices and his relationships and how he acts, usually cringing at his past antics. Those days had both substantially intensified and become far and few between since Scott got bitten by Peter and everything went to shit. With all the time he spent worrying about Scott and the rest of the pack, the feelings about himself had kind of been pushed to the back of his mind, a fleeting thought that flicked through in the rare moments of peace he had.

He burrowed impossibly deeper into his bed and closed his eyes, willing for his mind to go blank so the blissful blanket of sleep would finally settle over him.

\--

The next thing he knows, sunlight is streaming in through the window and onto his face as he wakes up. His phone is buzzing angrily on the wood of his nightstand where it’s been charging all night. That’s probably what woke him up. He slipped his hand out from his cocoon and unplugged his phone, retreated back into his nest and looking at the small screen. A genuine smile bloomed on his face as he read the thin black letters on the luminescent screen. He quickly typed a reply, his smile growing wider as his fears and doubts slip away into the recesses of his mind to be visited another day.

 

**[text received: 12:32 pm]**

**Bruce Banner:** _hey bro, i kno i left p quick last night but Allison wanted 2 talk 2 me , anyways i was wondering if u were ok, i kinda remember u getting hurt at some point and im rlly sorry for not asking sooner but u kno, Allison, and also i nearly fell asleep wlking home so they wouldve just been key smashes_

**Bruce Banner:** _oh and hey guess wat_

**Bruce Banner:** _im totally kidnapping u in a few hrs bcus we havent hung out in like ever and i miss u_

**[text sent: 12:35pm]**

**To: Bruce Banner** _I miss you too, and super smash bros and waffles at my place sound good?_

**[text received: 12:39 pm]**

**Bruce Banner:** _u know me so well B-)_

**Author's Note:**

> PS Scott is Bruce banner


End file.
